By my Blue Eyes
by Mealyna
Summary: Inexari hates school. HATES IT. So why is it she's so eager to go to her new high school everyday? Rated for language and mentions of adult things. Guys new chapter. Cause I love you.
1. Promising Start

**_AN: Hi there, Mea here. I've taken a break from my other fics because quite frankly I can't think of anything concerning them. This Candy fic is going to be written at my leisure. Seeing as I have nothing else to say other than the disclaimer (to which I own nothing other than Callisto and Inexari .) Onto the story!_**

* * *

It couldn't have been ten minutes before the school bell was supposed to ring. Inexari bounced in the seat of her aunt's powder blue convertible. Her aunt, Callisto, seemed unconcerned with her speed or Inexari's impending tardiness. Instead the woman casually flicked a strand of long magenta hair from her shoulder as she sang along to the soft rock tune currently playing. Xari glared pointedly at her but she either didn't see or was blatantly ignoring. her niece. So Xari bit back the insult that was building in her head and instead focused on the images flashing outside the window.

The day was dull, bleak and rainy. Even the trees drooped as the day gave off a certain grey feeling. Ugh. This was not a good omen for starting at a new school. Even a school called Sweet Amoris High School. She allowed a small snicker as the name once more rolled around in her head. Sweet Love? Who would name a school Sweet Love? A high school at that? School was drama, a veritable hell and cess pool of teenagers mowing each other over to fit in. High school was the worst. Friends betraying friends, sex, drugs, teen pregnancies, a plethora of annoyances. Xari just didn't see the point in it all.

She blue her electric blue bangs out of her eyes and sighed. "How much longer, Aunty?" She whined. "I'm late as it is."

Callisto paused in her off key rendition of White Houses to give her a blank stare. "We've been here five minutes. You mean hadn't noticed the car stopped?" The older woman pouted. "And here I thought you enjoyed my lovely singing voice."

Blushing furiously, and wanting to cuss out her aunt with a few choice words only half made up, Xari all but flew from the car.

* * *

The headmistress seemed like a polite enough lady, but Inexari could practically sense the tension radiating from the old woman. She had directed her to Nathaniel, the student body president. She listened as the boy prattled on practically tripping over his words here and there as he embarrasedly told her he was missing her ID. Bloody fantastic. Absolutely wonderful.

"So I have to do this all on my own?" She sighed as he handed her her paperwork.

"N-no," he said distractedly. "Just get a new ID. All your forms are correctly filled out." He shooed her from the council room and she was all too happy to am-scree. All too happy that is until an annoying thought plagued her.

"Where, in the Maker's good name, am I supposed to get a new ID?"

* * *

Castiel leaned casually against the old oak tree in the courtyard. He hated this place, but, he supposed, every kid hated school. He sighed as the wet day around him seemed to echo his thoughts. This place was so boring. Golden students, golden teachers. Boring, boring, boring! Oh, and Nathaniel was all too happy to try every sneaky trick to see him, the one person brave enough to stir up tr- ah excitement- expelled.

He glared at the double doors, knowing Nathaniel was somewhere behind them, and hoping his gaze would burn the school down. His eyebrows shot up as a girl stumbled through them. He observed her as she looked around in a sort of dazed confusion. Her hair was blue- and oh boy was it a blue- and her eyes looked like they contained chunks of glacial ice. She wore a pair of what looked like cut off shorts and a blue skull and cross bones top. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of her black all-star Converse. In comparison the rest of her clothes, her shoes were the only thing that seemed new.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She glared at him as she came to move under the tree with him. She knelt down to adjust her laces and he took the opportunity.

"How does one, who obviously doesn't care for her appearance, wind up with top line shoes?" He teased her hoping to stir up some sort of trouble.

She stared up at him for a second, confusion apparent in her eyes before she glanced down. He saw her mouth make a small 'o' of recognition before looking up at him. "Happy feet make a happy person." She stated simply before turning her attention back to her feet.

He scowled, she hadn't taken the bait. "What's up with you anyway? You lost or something?"

"Sort of." She replied. Getting to her feet she dusted off her knees. "I'm new here. Name's Inexari. Friends call me Xari, at least they would if I had any friends." He blinked. Her words had sounded rehearsed, as if she had practiced this intro for awhile. "So Mr. Gloom and doom, you got a name?"

He stared at her incredulously. "It's Castiel."

"Nice shirt Castiel, that's a popular rock band right?"

"Yeah, didn't think girls listend to that."

Inexari rolled her eyes. "That's all my aunt listens to. Not that I don't enjoy it. Anyway, later."

She started to stroll off and he stared at her retreating figure. What- what just happened. He watched as she just reached the doors before turning around and shouting to him. "Oh yeah, where do I get a new ID?"

He grinned. Maybe this year wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

Xari grumbled as she turned in all her paperwork to the headmistress. She had spent the entire day running around bumping into the school bitches, a former friend and a potential new friend. She grinned, and of course there was Castiel. He was... interesting to say the least. She breifly allowed herself to ressurect the image of the redhead in rock clothing. She stifled a giggle. He played mind games with her or had tried to. She was just better at it. Not by much however as he had actually gotten her once.

"Hey, Inexari! Wait up!" Castiel appeared out of no where and she folded her arms over her chest.

"What's up, Red? My aunt's waiting for me."

"Just wanted to show you something." He grinned and grabbed her wrist.

* * *

Okay, she admitted with a smile, he had gotten her twice. The view from the top of the school had been stunning. Her aunt had apparently noticed her shift in mood because she asked with a playful smile of her own, "Good day?"

"Pleasant enough."


	2. A Rival Appears

_**A/N: Hey thanks for tuning in. Like I said I'll update when and if I feel like it. This story however is kinda fun to write so I don't want to force it. Cause then it just becomes work. And I hate work. I do enough of it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Mea does not own the following My candy love, Fly away by Lenny Kravitz, or Mass Effect. She just borrows certain elements to entertain others. She would also like to point out she has made no money off this and just does it because she loves writing.**_

_**Warning: This chapter is heavy on cursing and vulgar mischief. Nothing overly sexual, just harmless, but really colorful, cursing. Also I may have gone overboard with the dialogue.**_

* * *

"I want to get away, I wanna fly awayyy," Inexari sung under her breath to her music as she opened her locker. She'd been at this school a week or so and had become fast friends with Iris, hung out with her childhood pal Ken, gotten under Nathaniel's skin in her best 'fuck authority' way, and had grown fond of Castiel. Oh yeah, and apparently gotten on the bad side of what seemed to be Sweet Amoris' version of The Plastics. Oh well.

Xari smiled to herself as she managed to get her locker open. She liked this prison, Plastics and all. She didn't quite understand why. Her smile quickly faded however and her face became blank as she made note of the images that seemed to be littered among her books. Not ten seconds later she heard snickering behind her.

"Ohh look at that! Someone got ahold of your yearbook photo and drew obscene things all over it." Amber, leader of The Plastics, sneered at her. Xari glanced her way, an eyebrow quirked, before looking at one of the poorly photo shopped snapshot. It was crude; a black sharpie mustache drawn above her lip, two devil horns atop her head, little sharpie black heads all over her face, and blacked out eyes.

"Not bad," Xari commented. "Although personally, I'd have added a middle finger, a penis in the subject's mouth, and a slogan at the top. Something derogatory like, "I love cock". But I guess its not too shabby for a beginner."

Amber's eyes lit up with fury and her cronies stared slack jawed at Xari for, maybe, three minutes. Then Amber ripped the picture out of Xari's hands and Xari folded her now empty arms across her chest.

"You can have that one," she continued. "I don't do auto-graphs though, so... yeah. It's not gonna be worth much." And with that she turned back to her locker to straighten it up a bit and pick up her books for her first class.

"Freak!" She heard Amber call out to her as The Plastics stormed off.

"You love it babe, otherwise you wouldn't keep coming back," Xari mumbled as she managed to clear her locker of at least five of the drawings.

"Yo, blue. Not a bad look for you." Inexari looked up to see Castiel coming up to her, a picture in his hand and a Cheshire cat grin on his face. She grinned back. It wasn't uncommon for them to banter back and forth in an attempt to see who caved first. They even had a running tally of wins. It was currently tied at 20.

"Awe, you're just jealous because I've got a killer mustache and you don't."

"Sure that's it totally it."

"Just like how you're jealous of my bigger manhood."

Castiel's jaw dropped before he cackled at her. "Since when do you have one?"

"Since always." she puffed out her lip as she closed her locker. Turning to him she slipped her thumbs into the belt loops on her jeans. "Wanna see?"

And just like that it was twenty one Inexari, twenty Castiel.

* * *

Castiel wasn't exactly sure why he enjoyed Inexari's banter. Maybe it was because it seemed to come so naturally, maybe because she just didn't take crap, or maybe because she gave as good as she got. He snickered to himself. If he was honest he just respected the way she put Nathaniel in his place like nobody else could. He grinned as he remembered how angry she had gotten when Nathaniel had demanded she take an absentee slip to him to sign. A stream of colorful and inventive curse words had erupted from her lips and Castiel himself had had to drag her away, kicking and screaming. Nathaniel had avoided them both like the plague after that.

So lost was he in remembering that he walked head-long into another student.

"Hey watch it!" He made to glare but it faltered as he took in the sight of the red-head that had fallen backwards. Emerald eyes stared back at him fearfully. Freckles stood out even against the tan face. She wore a pale gold sun dress and it didn't take much for Castiel to tag her as beautiful.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "I didn't mean too."

"No, hey its my fault." He stammered out bending to help her pick up some paper work. "Student transfer huh?" He asked grinning at one form.

She nodded and he saw that her hair was cropped in an adorable pixie cut. "Yeah, Nathaniel lost some of my forms so now I have to run around and pick everything up."

He laughed. "Sounds like my friends first day too. Nate is such a tool."

He hadn't expected the new girl to flare up in Nathaniel's defense and was disappointed when she did. "How can you say that? He's just trying his hardest to help everyone here at the school! He works so hard just to make sure things go right! He's allowed to forget things from time to time!" She blushed a little as she added, "It doesn't hurt that he's dreamy to boot."

With that she stood, gathered her books and papers, and made to leave. She stopped mid-turn to look back at Castiel who still knelt on the floor. "I'm Kerilyn by the way.

"Castiel."

She nodded and stalked off, wrapping her pride around her like a cloak.

* * *

"Soo what? You met a girl that gives you an insta-boner and she's gaga over Nat?" It was much later and Castiel and Lysander were perched on Inexari's bed writing music for their band and talking while Xari herself sat in a bean bag chair playing video games. Specifically, Mass Effect 3.

Lysander rolled his eyes. "Very lady like Inexari. What if your young cousin, Monique, came strolling in hmm?"

"Bite me, Count Dracula. Monnie is thirteen. If she can't take the swears then she can very kindly get the fuck out."

As if on cue the ravenette burst into the room. She wore a pair of very faded blue jeans and a top similar to her cousins favorite. In fact, aside from the blue hair, Castiel would have sworn that Monique was an Inexari clone. He watched as the younger girl sat very close to Xari, her eyes rapt on the screen, as Xari took out the video game alien-monster-thingies. The two settled into their freaky game talk and Castiel turned back to Lysander.

"So is it true?" His friend asked him.

"What that Kerilyn gives me an insta-"

"AH HA! She has a name!" Xari yelled before resuming her attention on the game.

Lysander made a face. Either at Xari's interruption or the choice of words he didn't know. "Is it true you have a crush on her? This Kerilyn?"

Castiel stilled. He thought back to earlier in the halls. Images of Kerilyn's beautiful hair and eyes flooded his memory. His face became red. "No, I don't think its a crush." He didn't hear the almost imperceptible sigh that came from Xari. "It's love."

"Get out of my room."

"What?" The forcefulness in which Xari had said those words had caused everyone to jump and stare at her. She had her eyes glued to the game, as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"Get out."

"Why?" Castiel turned angry. Xari had become a close friend, why wasn't she happy for him? Or at the very least teasing him in that "Inexari way" of hers?

She took a deep breath and stretched as her game cut to a cut scene. "Love is contagious. Get out." Castiel smiled. There it was.

"Oh so you've never been in love before?" He teased.

She turned over in her bean bag chair and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do fictional characters count?"

"No."

"Then no. 'Sides its only been a day." she countered and frowned. "Not even a day. More like twenty minutes. And isn't she hot for Nat?"

Castiel frowned. Xari would be the one to bring that up. "I'll win her over." He declared, more for his confidence than his friends' benefit.

"How?"

"I- I don't know." he said shoulders slumping. He felt Lysander put a hand on his shoulder.

"I shall help you my friend."

"Oh this is gonna be good. Something I have to see."

Castiel grinned and got up, announcing he was going to get another coke. Inexari had turned back to her game but asked (read rudely demanded) to just bring up the bottle and four cups. He left the room with a laugh. As the door behind him shut a determination set in his eyes. He would win over Kerilyn with the help of his friends, of that he was certain.

* * *

"You like him."

Inexari didn't even bother to glance over at Lysander. His voice was accusatory, with a hint of sadness. She didn't need to see the pity in his or anyone else's eyes. She had gotten along just fine without any of this drama. She had gotten along just fine with telling herself that what she felt for any guy would pass and that would be the end of the story. She was just fine as a free girl doing what she wanted, when she wanted to do it. But when Castiel had announced his love and determination to woo this Kerilyn chick she couldn't help the wave of jealousy that washed over her.

Suddenly she understood Amber's anger at her. She let out a short laugh. She wasn't like Amber. Sure, she had a huge crush but she wouldn't go turning into a bitch, bent on belittling those around her.

"Is something humorous?"

"Yeah, Count. The image of your face on this Brute." With that she had her Shepard blow up the offending creature.

"You enjoyed that a little too much."

"Maybe."


	3. Just as Friends

_**A/N: If this seems forced it sort of is. Also, I'm looking for a cover photo for this story. If anyone is interested send me a message. Also, feel free to send me a request on My Candy Love. I answer to all and always reply to mail.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Inexari, Monique, and Callisto.  
**_

_**Warning: Heavy on the angst, dialogue, and Lysander in this chapter.  
**_

* * *

4 weeks later

Inexari opened the door to the impromptu music room. She didn't like the sight that greeted her. Castiel sat on top of one of the desks, grinning like a fool, strumming his guitar and Lysander sat a few paces away at an empty desk writing his lyrics. Nothing unusual for a Friday night, except the slim red-headed female dressed in a pale blue dress, and sitting _very_ close to Castiel with a dopey sort of awe on her face. Anger flared in her chest and she slammed the door a little harder than she had meant to.

"Hey assholes!" She offered, forcing a smile and tamping down her unwarranted jealousy. "Ready to blow this joint?"

Lysander visibly jumped. He looked around at her and a strange look came over his face before glancing over at Castiel, who smiled.

"Yo Blue! This is Kerilyn." He gestured to the now timid girl attempting to hide behind him. "Let me take her home and I'll meet up with you guys." And with that he took the girls hand and lead her out.

"Nice to meet you," Kerilyn squeaked as she passed and Inexari offered a wave. The door squeaked shut on its hinges.

Lysander shifted. "He's dating her now." His voice was quiet, as if gauging her reaction. Xari's lower lip trembled and she turned away from his probing eyes.

"Really? Aww our little Cass is all grown up." Tears threatened at the corner of her eyes as the hurt she didn't know she could feel welled inside her. This whole situation was stupid. She was Inexari Trelone, for cripes sake. Her father himself taught her the dangers of men. A hand touched her shoulder and urged her to turn around. Lysander loomed above her, a knowing look on his face. She hated him for it. She wanted to hit him. How dare he feel sorry for her?

"Its alright, little one. You may cry. No one is here." He wrapped his arms around her, effectively pinning her to his chest. The damn broke, the floodgates opened and she clutched at his back and sobbed into his highly out of date caravat. He made no comment, but moved a hand to her hair stroking it gently and rocking her back and forth. They stood like that for awhile.

Finally they parted, her eyes wet and snot running from her nose. She made to swipe but Lysander seized her arm. He produced a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to her nose. He commanded her to blow and she obliged. To his credit he made no comment, but dabbed at her eyes with a clean corner of the handkerchief. When he deemed her dry enough he offered a grin. She returned it.

"You tell anyone about this I'll maim you."

Instead of recoiling and grimacing like usual, he laughed. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

"Xari! Mom says you have a friend here." Monique leaned against the door frame and watched her cousin. Xari was seated at her vanity, a black butterfly hairclip dangling from her mouth. A look of confusion passed across her face.

"Mwho?" Monique was impressed with her elder cousin's ability to keep the clip in her mouth and talk at the same time.

"Me." The voice that came from behind her nearly made Monique swoon. "Monique, may I speak with your cousin privately?"

"Sure Lysander!" She batted her eyes at him and bounded out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Xari chuckled at the amused expression on Lysnader's face. "Puhshonawy, I don't shee da big deaw about oo." She attempted around the clip. Fumbling with her hair, she let out an angry grunt. "I canno get dish righ!"

His mismatched eyes found her blue ones in the mirror. "Let me." With seemingly no effort he managed to twist her long blue hair into the complex knot she had been trying herself. His eyes never left hers and she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"So, whatcha doing here Count?" She said standing and attempting to walk past him.

"It's Saturday."

Oh. Where had the week gone? "Where's Cass?"

Lysander gave an aggravated and uncharacteristic sigh. "Out with his new girlfriend." The disapproval in his tone dripped from every syllable. It made her smile despite the surging feeling of sadness that washed over her.

"Yeah, wanted to ask about that. When in the flying fuck did that happened?"

He cringed at her choice of words, but indulged her anyways. "Last week. Apparently he got down on one knee and serenaded her in front of half the school, including Nathaniel."

She froze. "Wasn't she hot for Nat not even three weeks ago?"

Lysander sank down on her bed and picked a book up off the nightstand. He casually flicked through the pages. "So you're thinking what I am."

She flopped down next to him and screamed into her pillow. What the ever loving monkey boobs. "Is he blind or just fucking stupid?"

Lysander let out a little laugh. "Love is blind."

They sat like that in companionable silence for so long she fell asleep. When she woke she was curled into a strong chest. Steady breath ruffled her hair and soft snoring filtered in her ears. She craned her neck up and was greeted with the sight of Lysander, sound asleep. She let out a laugh and he was startled awake. He jolted away from her and promptly fell on his ass.

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Delanious, as always you have a lovely home and your dinner was lovely."

Callisto blushed happily. She made wild gestures and bustled about the kitchen. "Its always a pleasure to have you here Lysander, you know that."

Inexari wanted to laugh hysterically. "C'mon I'll show you to the door." She said taking him by the arm. She let out her laughter once she was sure she was out of earshot of her aunt. He chuckled along with her.

"Your family seems quite taken with me."

"Yeah, don't know what thats all about."

He feighned hurt by placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me madam."

"Yeah yeah. Since when are we friends anyway?"

A mischeivious glint passed in his eyes. "Since always."

She smiled and he bent down on one knee. "Adieu lady fair with the bright blue hair." He kissed the back of her hand and stood. Nervously he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "Actually, do you want to meet for ice cream or something tomorrow? Just as friends." He added quickly.

"Sure. Just as friends."


	4. Day Gone Bad

_**A/N: after getting some rest I decided to write and update another chapter. This one isn't forced. Its actually decent. By the by, I'm looking for another user to use as a 'guest candy' preferably someone who has chemistry with Lysander. Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Inxeari, Kerilyn, Callisto, Madera, and Monique. I also made up Alien Gods and if there actually is some band out there called that I apologize. No money was made of this fic  
**_

_**Warning: Teen angst and vulgar language abound. Read at your own risk.  
**_

* * *

Inexari stood on her front porch the next afternoon, nervously fidgeting with her hair. She had gone with a new tact today and had tied her 'bright blue hair' into an elegant, if messy, bun that allowed a few of the shorter curls to frame her face and ghost across the back of her neck. Instead of the normal blue and black grunge look she had so painstakingly maintained, she now wore a bright turquoise top that fell gracefully off one shoulder with freshly laundered blue jeans and a bright white belt. Small diamond stud earrings her father had sent from Paris, France adorned her ears, which brought attention to the silver chain gracefully settled around her neck (also a gift from her father). She had never felt more out of character. In fact, if it weren't for her beloved converse, she wouldn't have recognized herself.

Lysander must have thought so too. When he showed up in his usual Victorian-esque attire he stared at her, a dumbfounded look on his face. Inexari made a small noise of irritation and strolled up to him. He smiled gently, snapping out of whatever funk he had been in. She couldn't help it, she flashed a grin of her own and gave him a playful nudge.

"Well, don't you look..." he trailed off in search of the right words and Xari was all too happy to fill in the blank with a few of her own.

"Like a barbie doll with a bad dye job? Ridiculous? A Plastic wannabe?"

"Different." She stopped her tirade and stared at him. He continued, placing a finger on the chain around her neck. "Different is nice, refreshing even. You look good. Mind you Castiel would never let you live it down if found out his tomboyish female friend had pure diamond earrings and had the ability to look like a lady."

Xari huffed. "A gift from my old man." Lysander blinked and gave her a confused look so she elaborated. "My father."

He took her arm and began leading her toward the street. "I didn't know you're father was in town."

Xari looked away, biting back the anger swelling in her gut. Lysander didn't know. Her secret was still secret. And would remain a secret since Kentin moved away. "He isn't. He just sends me little gifts from time to time, hoping to curry my favor."

Lysander was silent for a long time. The approached a beat up car, and Xari couldn't contain her laughter. "You drive a hearse? Figures."

The vehicle in question was old. Dents in the doors and scratches around the hubcaps. It was black as night and had the dimensions of a small speedboat. Lysander looked offended. "This is a 1970's Cadillac! Its a classic."

"Whatever Count Dracula."

They got in the car and continued their banter as he drove. It was light and fun and Xari found herself relaxing. She shouldn't have judged Lysander. When she had first met him, she had thought he was a bit of a weirdo. A throwback to the days where chivalry was synonymous with prude. She had been right of course- and had taken much delight in throwing out all of her favorite cusses and all sorts of vulgar, unladylike manners just to see him flustered- but he truly meant the words he said. He was genuine and still hung out with her. In fact he had sought her out yesterday when he could've been playing third wheel with Castiel. A thought suddenly came over her, and it chilled her.

"Hey Count?"

"Yes Little One?" He had taken to calling her this, much to her annoyance.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"Of course I don't. Which is why I'm taking you out for ice cream." He looked over at her and smiled. "We're friends after all."

"That's not the way I meant it."

"Oh." He turned thoughtful. "No, I don't think of you romantically. You're just not my type. You're more like an annoyingly vulgar kid sister."

A wave of relief crashed over Xari. One less person whose feelings had to be dragged into this mess.

"So on a different track, you have no right to judge what I drive when you don't"

She flicked a blue bang out of her eyes. "I drive."

He lifted an eyebrow, as if to ask 'oh really?'

"I'm eighteen. I have my license."

He laughed. "So where's your car?"

"Connecticut." He gave her a startled glance as they pulled up at the ice cream shoppe. She elaborated. "I'm staying with my aunt who lives here. My dad bought me the car on my sixteenth birthday back when we were living in Connecticut."

"Where is your dad now?"

"See, now that's on the list of things you don't get to ask."

"Stubborn woman."

* * *

They entered the shoppe laughing and made their individual orders. Strawberry cheescake swirl for her and mint chocolate chip for him. They teased each other mercilessly and Xari thought how anyone on the outside could easily mistake them for a couple. In fact they were getting warm smiles and encouraging nods from some of the middle aged attendees. Xari wanted to gag.

"So I'm not allowed to ask you any personal questions? That hardly seems fair Little One."

"Mmm okay you can ask," she said licking her ice cream and savoring the taste. "But I reserve the right to rudely ignore any questions I don't want to answer and the right to tell you to fuck off if you keep prying about it in different words."

"So what you already do?"

They had a good laugh after that. They hardly noticed Castiel and Kerilyn until they were at the table.

"Hey Lysander! Since when did you get a girl?" Castiel slid into the seat next to the white haired boy and Kerilyn timidly took the one next to Xari. "Mind if we crash?"

"Seeing as you already have, no. And I'm not on a date-"

"At least now I know why you're always coming to Xari's house with me. You've got a thing for girls with-"

"Shut the fuck up Red. It ain't a date. Since you, oh so politely, skipped out on us yesterday we went and made plans with out you." Xari was only just barely resisting both the urge to cry and to throttle Castiel at the same time. Added to the fact that he was humiliating a friend and her mood was labled as desperately needs improvement.

He seemed stunned a moment. "Blue?"

"You don't get to call me that!" She snapped. The establishment was staring and she had a feeling management was about to come breathing down thier necks, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

His eyes suddenly became sharp, his glare raising like hers. "You don't get to tell me what to do _Inexari_!" He shouted. "I was out yesterday with my girlfriend!"

"Oh _riiiight_! _Your girlfriend_! How could I be so stupid?! Your _girlfriend_ who you met _four weeks_ ago and who was _hot for Nathaniel_ for _three_ of those weeks! Riiight! How could I be so FUCKING STUPID! _Of course_ she takes precedent over your friends! Well you know what?! Don't you fucking come to my house anymore! If you do I'll knock your fucking pretty boy face in!" And with her fit over and tears pricking in the corner of her eyes she pushed out her chair and stormed away.

* * *

Castiel glanced over Lysander. His friend was giving him a murderous look. "What's your problem?"

"She's right. You are a fucking idiot." With a calmness that didn't agree with the murder in his eyes he walked off.

Kerilyn looked at her hands. "I'm sorry Castiel."

Castiel looked over at her and smiled. "Don't be. It had nothing to do with you those guys are just idiots."

"Not about that." The red in Kerilyn's hair glimmered as the sun hit it just right and Castiel smiled before her words sunk in.

"What?"

She was quiet her emerald eyes fixated on the silver painted spoon on the tabletop. "We need to talk."

* * *

Lysander was quick to catch up Xari. She had managed to trek to the small nearby park. Grabbing her hand he spun her around and pulled her to his chest. He ignored her protest and held her until she finally couldn't take it anymore. The front of his shirt became wet with tears, but he couldn't care at the moment. His little sister was hurting and he'd be damned if he didn't do something about it. But for now she needed consolation and he would stand there for as long as it took until she calmed.

"You wanna know why I'm so vulgar?" she demanded through her tears. "You wanna know why I'm this fucking way?"

"Shhh, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, remember? You reserve the right to-"

"Shut up!" He quieted. "When I was born my mom was very sick. She didn't make it through the childbirth. So my dad naturally got custody of me. Course the asshole's an alcoholic rock star with a penchant for talk girls half his age out of their pants." She snorted. "I can't begin to describe how many times a hooker or groupie or both would come to whatever hotel room we were staying at and I'd be forced into the halls. Hell I probably knew more about sex by the time I was six than most girls my age. Sure I got everything I asked for except a decent home life. My dad never took time for me until I stood in the media spotlight when I wandered on stage during a show. I was his dirty secret. I found that out at seven. That's when I started getting tutors and taken to galas and showings and anything else I wanted. I didn't care because I finally was getting attention from my father. But once the women start drying up he goes and leaves me places, forgetting I was even there, to skirt chase. Often times he'd be a whole country away before he found out I wasn't on the jet. During which I spent time on the street where I learned to play dirty fast and tough. Ten years later word gets out to my aunt and she files for custody of me until I graduate high school and my dad has no visitation rights." She drew in a deep shuddering breath. "So basically I'm a big whiny crybaby with daddy and trust issues. Wha wha wha."

Lysander continued to stroke her hair and let her cry. "Little One, what is your father's name?"

She looked up at him, her blues wet with tears. "Madera Trelone."

"From Alien Gods?"

"Yup."

"The one Castiel likes?"

She huffed. "Apparently. Assholes love sticking together. Course it figures since they're both full of shit."

* * *

The stars were pretty. Xari had always thought that. They always calmed her down and after the disastrous affair today she was quite content to just pull off her clothes and go to sleep. So that's what she started to do. A cough in the doorway made her pause. She turned. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Er, hey."


	5. BreakSidestory1

_**Hey ya'll Mea and Xari here!**_

Xari: Hello my minions.

_**Mea: Xari they aren't minions. They're fans. Loyal and awesome.**_

Xari: That's right they believed in me. Unlike you. That reminds me. Fuck you bitch. You didn't even believe I'd make it out the gate. Talkin all sorts of shit and telling D. Hunter that you were just gonna trash me quickest chance you got.

_**Mea: Calm your nips you Jessie McQuade wannabe.**_

Xari: Two bit writer.

_**Mea: Vulgar femShep copy!**_

Xari: Trashy novelist!

_**Mea: Gail clone!**_

Xari: and what the fucks wrong with Gail? She's the fukken shit. That bitch knows classy and kickass. She got your sorry ass a job.

_**Mea: I dont have to take this shit.**_

Xari: And just where you going? Hey, HEY! Get your lilly white hide back here! Don't you give me that finger... ooooooh you gon get it! Anyway. Our original mission was to display our thanks to you guys. Seriously. With out the almost immeadite reviews I was almost scrapped and sent to the junk heap. Or transformed back into that pathetic alien story Mea's been writing. True I'm a goddess in it- as rightfully should be- but I was a pansy goddess. No meat, no kick ass.

Also to clarify a few things. I will not be getting with the Count. He and I are just... it'd kinda be like doing it with your brother. Only not as incesty. Plus, I can't get with a guy who doesn't love my mouth. After all *mischeivous grin and wink* its good for soo many things.

SPOILER: Kerily IS being written out. Mea just doesn't have the time to deal with her character plot. So no more skanky hoe-bag.

Mea was also gonna tell you guys that the next chapter is gonna take awhile because a) she got a new job and the next chapter needs planning due to guest Candys and b) Mea is also in the process of moving. So here to day for your amusement a hastily put together, fluffy oneshot, intermission side story. Staring yours truly!

* * *

It was raining. Again. It always seemed to rain nowadays. Castiel frowned and pulled up his collar. He was soaking, tired and miserable. He and his band had been on tour, an international tour, but to no avail. That one person who stood out in any crowd was never anywhere to be seen. That one person who had always had some sort of scathing or cutting, yet funny, remark, was never backstage cussing out his security guards and laughing about it. The lilting laugh, the one that charmed, and sometimes scared all that met her... he feared he'd never hear it again.

A flash of blue hair caught his eye, but he didn't react to it. Girls had taken to dying their hair blue since his new album had dropped. He supposed it was a vain attempt to catch his eyes, as most of the girls had more or less thrown themselves at him. He didn't care, couldn't find it in him. No one had been as attractive to him since Inexari Trelone. But, and he'd found this as cliche as she probably would have, he hadn't realized until graduation what that attraction really meant. As far as telling her went, well, the very thought made him snort derisively. He had played that conversation over and over in his mind it hurt.

"Hey Blue," he'd say.

She'd turn to him, eyes full of laughter and mirth and looking so damn beautiful. "Sup ass?"

"We've been friends for awhile and I just thought I'd let you know, that I hadn't realized I've been in love with you until a couple months ago."

Now at this point his fantasy could go two ways. Good or bad, it depended on his mood. If he was in a bad mood, or feeling sorry for himself, she'd give him a weird look, tell him his confession was stupid, and walk away. It continued that the world crumpled around him, like in some cheesy teen drama flick, and she'd never speak to him again. If he was in a good mood, she would smile that blindingly, purely "Inexari", smile, tell him to 'shut the fuck up before ya muck things up' and then she'd be kissing him, soft lips pressed to his own. The thought always made him feel warm.

Sadly he'd made no such confession and had skipped town first chance he got. She was probably married by now. A thought made him stop dead in his tracks. A thought he'd never had before. Hadn't she been close with Lysander? Had they secretly been together all this time? It would explain Lys' behavior toward other males making passes at her. Had they married? The very thought made him both sick and his blood boil

Lysander, in the final week of school, had been the one to encourage him to confess. The two of them were probably laughing at him and his stupidity. Angrily he wrenched open the nearest cafe door. People jumped visibly and stared openly, but he didn't heed them. He slid into the nearest booth and glared at them all until they nervously went back to their own worlds. he looked down at the menu ant grunted his order at what he thought was the waitress as her shadow loomed over him. He didn't look at her and continued to brood, his anger slowly ebbing. No, he couldn't stay mad at Xari it just wasn't his style and she didn't deserve it. He sighed, she deserved to be happy and if Lysader made her happy then...

He noticed the waitress still looming over him and finally turned to look at her. "Did I stutter?" He asked, but ended up gaping as he took in the tall, leggy woman. She had long red hair that ended in the middle of her back. She was clothed in what appeared to be an older version of one of his band's shirts and a pair of old and faded jeans. A pair of brand new Converse adorned her feet, the only new article on her. A cheeky, amused smile played at the corner of her lips. Her eyes...

Her hair color had changed but Inexari's eye color remained a beautiful glacial blue.

"You look like shit." Those were the first words out of her mouth and it startled a bark of laughter out of him. It was just so very typical of her.

"It's raining, in case you haven't noticed, Blue."

She raised an eyebrow and slid into the seat opposite him. "My hair color's changed now."

"I noticed." He had. It was almost as bright red as his own hair. "Why?"

"Cause of you." He looked sheepish and she immediately held up her hands. "With your hit "Blue girl" I had to change because so many were conforming."

He cleared his throat nervously. "Have you been to any of the concerts?"

She smiled with ease. "Yeap. Me and Count Dracula have sen 'em all."

"Lysander's here? Are you two together?" He hated himself for the small amount of jealousy that crept into his voice.

She however looked almost nauseated by the idea. "Nah, Lysander married some girl who was more fitted to his tastes. They're back at the hotel."

"You've been following my band?"

"Yeah, I'm rich. Remember that?" How could he forget. Madera Trelone, drummer for Alien God, had started his own business and had reached out to his only child in attempts to reconcile during his last few months at Sweet Amoris.

The talked for a long time after that, most people clearing out in the process. She had followed his work since she had first heard his band play, even begged her father to support her with the promise she'd return and do whatever work he asked. He was surprised he hadn't seen her in the throngs of people. She pointed out her new look, he pointed out her penchant for always having new shoes. They laughed, they argued; it was like he was getting apart of his life back. So when she finally noted the time and made to leave he did something drastic.

He chased her out into the still pouring rain. "I love you and I always have!"

There it was in the open. Now to find out which way his fantasy really went.

She turned around slowly. She contemplated him for a few moments and started slowly walking up to him. When she was almost a hairsbreadth away, she slapped him. Hard.

"That was for taking so long asshole." Almost as hard as he had been hit he found himself in a crushing kiss, borne of years of repressed feelings, and passions. His eyes squeezed shut and he crushed her to him as he kissed her back just as hard, molding her every curve to his body.

When they surfaced, he looked deep in to her eyes. The ever bright blue eyes of Inexari.


	6. Little Plots

_**A/n: Hey gang this is Mea!**_

_**Xari: And your lovable pal Inexari!  
**_

_**Mea: Loveable, right. Anyway thank you for all your support and your patience. The previous chapter was not the end. It was not even a chapter that was apart of the story. Just some silly little one-shot off the top of my head. No the real ending is a tad more...  
**_

_**Xari: FUN! For me anyway. The rating will be upped at that moment too.  
**_

_**Warning: As always Xari has a potty mouth. So heavy on the swearing.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love. Also, I dont own Delilah. Oh! And check out ImTheGirlWithTheBread on deviantart! Shes the one that created out cover art!  
**_

* * *

The rain started sometime around three in the morning and didn't let up until at least seven a.m., but Inexari hardly noticed. Her room was a mess; once clean, saphire blue carpet was littered with cans and bottles of Coca-Cola. Mini-bags of chips were strewn about the room and the television blared Casablanca. Xari sat cross-legged in a tight black tank top and loose red and green flannel pants on her bed her mouth full of popcorn and laughing at something the girl across from her said. The other female smiled at her friend, glad to finally see her again.

"Man, Delilah! When the hell did you get funny?" Xari laughed teasingly, her blue eyes alight with mirth.

"About the same time you learned to _feel._" The golden haired girl teased back.

"Me-ow! Kitty's got claws."

They laughed for awhile and continued to banter back and forth with ease. Xari was grateful for the sudden appearance of her old friend. After the last week she needed a face that had sentimental value. When she was fourteen Delilah and her family had gotten her out of a bad spot when her moron of a father left her behind once again. It hadn't been long after that that Xari had come to associate Delilah with safety and comfort.

"So," Delilah leaned forward, a mischievous, almost conspiratorial, glint in her eyes. "What are the boys here like? Cute?"

Xari hit her head against the wall as she groaned. Delilah did have that annoying habit of always knowing where her sore button was. But then the girl also had away of comforting her in a way that she had recently made her think of- Ohhhhhh. Oh this was going to be gooood.

"Well yeah they're a cute lot," She saw the gleam of interest in her friend's eyes and couldn't help the shit eating grin from slipping over her face. "Course most of them as gutter-slut dick-weeds. Except for Lysander."

"Oh? Who's Lysander? Your booooyfriend?" The singsong way in which Delilah knew to speak always made Xari grimace worse than when Lysander heard her cuss.

"By the maker, I wish you wouldn't do that."

"No subject changing."

Xari huffed indignantly. "No, Lysander isn't my boyfriend. He's too squeaky clean for my tastes."

The two giggling girls went on like that until neither of them could keep their eyes open.

* * *

Lysander was obviously not expecting him to be waiting by the doors that morning, Castiel mused, if his cold glare was anything to go by. But Castiel needed the help, needed advice, _needed a joke from Inexari,_ but since the blue obsessed girl wasn't speaking to him he needed Lysander. He held up his hand to the other boy as he passed to obstruct his way. If looks could kill, Castiel figured he'd have about thirty more seconds to live.

"Listen before you start chewing me out, I really need your help." Castiel hated how his voice came out in a pathetic whine.

"Give me one damn good reason to help you." Castiel blinked. Lysander had obviously been spending much too much time with Inexari if he was starting to cuss like her when angry.

"You guys were right."

Lysander blinked. For a moment the absolutely clueless look on his face was priceless, but his cold mask was quickly up again. "What were we right about exactly?"

Castiel sighed.

_Her green eyes stared at him with a mixture of pity and sorrow and he couldn't help but hate her at that moment in time. Her hands fidgeted nervously and he wondered why he hadn't noticed how very much that annoyed him. In fact everything that had seemed so attractive, the shy demeanor, her trembling lip, the way she seemed to always need a protector, it irked him so much. _

_"I'm so sorry Castiel. You're a very nice boy, its just..."  
_

_"I'm not Nat." He didn't bother to hide the anger and resentment in his voice. He leaned over the the table and sneered at her, getting twisted delight in the way her emerald eyes widened in fear. "I stood up for you in front of my friends, changed a bunch of my usual habits, just to suit your needs. But I'm not good enough for little Keri. That it?"  
_

_Her eyes flashed in anger. "No. You aren't worth the trouble it takes to keep Amber off my back."  
_

_The words stung and he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I've probably lost two of the best friends I'll ever have because of you."  
_

_She rose from her seat. "I doubt that," he was surprised by the sneer in her voice, so very like Amber's. "All you'd have to do was kiss Inexari and she'd forgive you like the whore she is."  
_

_Those words... Coming from anyone except himself... they were unacceptable. He didn't recall how he got to his feet or when he got in Kerilyn's face, but he did recognize the look of fear as he towered over her and hissed vehemently, "Never, EVER, talk about Xari. You know nothing about her."  
_

_"N-neither do you. Do you even know why she is the way she is? Better yet, what's her last name?" The words made him stumble back and sent his head reeling. The stupid red-head just continued. "It's Trelone. As in Madera Trelone's daughter. His only daughter. The one the media was all in a tizzy about because word got out about his apparent neglect. I'm surprised I'm the only one who put two and two together."  
_

_"SHUT UP!"  
_

_He stormed from the place quick as he could. Dammit, how come Xari had never told him? Why didn't she ever lean on him? Crap, Madera Trelone was a known womanizer. It'd only make since for his daughter to have an issue trusting guys. Double crap, he'd probably furthered it by yelling at her for Kerilyn. Fuck! How could he have been so stupid?  
_

"So what are you saying?" The anger was out of Lysander's face, eyes and voice. Castiel chalked it up to his obvious repentance.

"You know I'm no good at apologies, and I figure it'd take a hell of an apology to get back into Xari's-"

Anger flared back in Lysander's eyes. "You still don't get to call her that."

"Please man! You and her are the best friends I got! I can't loose that! I'm a lousy friend I get that! But I really need help to set this right and I don't know who to turn to!"

"Alright, alright." Lysander was suddenly absent for awhile, then his eyes lit up. "Little Talks!"

Castiel raised a brow. "And just how will that help?"

"Xari loves to sing 'Little Talks'. She's actually not bad at it. The only positive influence Madera's probably had in her life," his green and yellow eyes flashed with barely restrained anger before he continued. "The talent show is coming up. I could get her to preform a duet and then switch me out last second for you."

Castiel sighed and buried his face in his hands. "There is a HUUUGE hole in that plan, buddy." Lysander blinked, obviously confused. "Once she sees me she'll bolt."

"No she won't. She enjoys theatrics too much."

"But-"

"Trust me."

* * *

Inexari heard her phone ringing somewhere, but couldn't move. Something was pinning her legs down. Groggily opening her eyes she cast a glance by her feet. She gave a tired laugh at the sight of her blonde friend sprawled out, her dark green dress wrinkled.

"Del, get your fat arse offa me."

Her mumbled response sounded a lot like 'piss off' but the girl rolled over. Now free, she slapped the speaker button with little grace. "Delanious Household. Inexari Trelone at your immediate service. If this is someone calling with a 'friendly service announcement' please hang up. If this is someone with a 'limited time offer!' kindly hang up and screw yourself with a big rusty pole."

"Charming, Little One."

"Count! You're on speaker."

"Why weren't you in school today?"

"Oh... Hang on." Xari reached for her pillow and swatted her friend on the head. "Say hi to Lysander, Delilah!"

"Xari! We were up laaate! Let me sleep for twelve more hours!"

"That's why." She said turning her attention back to the phone. "Old friend. Took precedence over education."

"Why am I not surprised? Don't answer that." Lysander commanded through the line. "Anyway, I signed us up for a duet preformance for the school talent show."

"You what?!"

"We will be singing Little Talks. Be ready and keep practicing." The line went dead.

"That conniving sunovabitch!"

A pillow was thrown in her face. "SHUT UP!"


	7. I Miss Our Little Talks

_**A/n: Woah. Quick update. That's new. I just couldn't help but to write this chapter. It hit me hard and fast after I finished the previous one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Of Monsters and Men own Little Talks. I only own Madera, Inexari, Monique and Callisto.  
**_

* * *

_**Four days later**_

The stage was lit. The cathedral was dark. Delilah sat in the audience with her aunt Callisto and her cousin Monique. Inexari had always loved performing. She didn't get to do it often, but on the days when her dad wasn't drunk, she'd dress up in a pink frilly dress and prance around the tour bus singing 'The Good Ship Lollypop'. Her dad and his bandmates laughed and clapped and twirled her around. Those were the days she was happiest.

And now, when she was trying to recreate that feeling, dressed in a pale blue knit dress and her hair done up nicely, Lysander was late. The band had set up behind the blue velvet-lined curtains but they were just waiting on Lysander. And he wasn't here. They were about to go on and he wasn't here. The announcer introduced them and Lysander wasn't here. The band started just as the curtain lifted and Inexari found herself very much the center of attention.

So she brought the mic to her lips and she sang.

_"I don't like walking around this old and empty house."_

_"So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear."  
_

_"The stairs creak as I sleep. Its keeping me awake." _Inexari continued even as her head swung to see Castiel, in black dress pants and a dark red shirt, stroll cautiously onto the stage with her.

_"It's the house telling you to close your eyes." _Castiel assured her, his eyes not even straying to the audience and she felt the anger slowly drain from her.

_"Some days I can't even trust myself." _ she found herself fearfully confessing, reaching out for him.

_"It's killing me to see you this way." _There was a sadness as he clasped her hand in his own.

She smiled warmly at him. _"Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_ He gave her a grin._  
_

They stepped apart. And she tucked one arm around her middle. _"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back."_

_"Tell her that I miss our little talks." _He shrugged and walked beside her.

_"Soon it will be over and buried with our past." _She cast half a glance over her shoulder at him.

_"We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life, and full of love." _She whirled around to look at him a laugh evident in her eyes. She found him smiling and laughing with her.

_"Some days, I feel like I'm wrong when I am right."_

_"Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear." _He placed an arm around her and pulled her in close. Xari's heartbeat sped up.

_"Cause though the truth my vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

_"Don't listen to a word I say! The screams all sound the same! Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore!"  
_

Without warning Castiel threw her into a sort of up beat two step she could barely keep up with. It was a pleasant surprise. Who knew Red even knew how to dance?

Finally he held her at arms length, the sadness back in her eyes and she felt it creep back in her. _"You're gone, gone, gone away. I watched you disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you." _ The started to back away from each other. Before stopping a three feet apart. _"Now we're torn, torn, torn apart. There's nothing we can do. Just let me go, we'll meet again soon." _ She turned back to him as he turned to face her, a fierce determination in his eyes. _"Now wait, wait, wait for me. Please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep."_

Neither noticed the cheering going on in the audience, how people were out of their seats, how some were crying, others laughing. They were falling, through body language, back into a familiar banter.

_'Your an idiot.'_

_'I know.'_

_'I should hate you.'  
_

_'You should.'  
_

_'I missed you.'  
_

A smile passed across his face. He seized her wrist, twirled her, and drew her in close. _"Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

'_I missed you too.'_

* * *

The crowd burst into cheers, wolf whistles, and waves, upon waves of applause. He rose from his seat in the back and quietly made his exit. She needn't know he'd been there. He was so very proud of her. A little miffed she'd gone and died her hair an electric blue, but it suited her. He hadn't realized he'd miss her so much until she was actually gone. But there she was, up on stage, singing her heart out, and making the audience go wild.

His feet hit the sidewalk. He deemed it safe to open up the video on the video camera. Tabbing through various recorded videos, most of which he found himself promising to delete later, he pulled up one very special one.

A chubby little girl around six or seven with wild carrot top hair and bright, bright blue eyes smiled at the lens. "Ready daddy?" She asked in an excited squeal bouncing up and down in a pink tutu.

"Ready baby." A man's voice, his own voice, spoke from behind the lens.

"Kay! Here I go!" The little girl began to dance and sing and he couldn't help the tears the formed in his eyes.

"Oh we were sailing along!  
On moonlight bay!"

The man kept the recording going as he walked down the block to where he had discreetly parked his car.

"We could hear the voices singing  
They seemed to say!  
You have stolen my heart!  
And gone away!  
As we sing this song on moonlight bay!"

The man collapsed outside his car, sobbing uncontrollably.

"On moonlight bay!"

"Very good, Xari!"


	8. So Kiss Me

**Ok so, since the BMBE: I Dream of Red isn't doing so hot, I decided to end this one a bit... better. Not how I wanted to end this one mind you, but I figured you guys deserve it. Picks up from where the show left off. It'll also leave me room to do a T-Rated sequel , seeing as how I left this with just too many loose ends.**

**Warning: Language and a steamy kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Xari. I do not own My candy love as a whole.**

* * *

As Castiel twirled the rose between his fingers, Inexari watched him carefully. She still hadn't really forgiven him for the whole incident with Kerilyn, but the way his head was bowed and his eyes cast away from hers it almost made her heart ache. Almost. He had told her about his and Lysander's trick to get her to talk to him so he could properly apologize. It had been underhanded and she certainly hadn't expected this of the Count, who was noticeably absent the entire show. Xari crossed her arms and tapped her heel impatiently. She sensed the red head wasn't quite telling her something, but old habits were hard to break and she didn't really feel like pressing.

He swallowed and looked up at her, an almost guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you've said."

His guilty expression turned angry. "Well I fucking am! I'm a screw up as a friend! Is that what you want to hear? That I let Kerilyn get in the way of the best friendship I've got and I'm a complete idiot for it?" He was shouting now, hands waving animatedly. "You and Lysander are the greatest friends I've got. You know that! I know that! Kerilyn was a stupid mistake and I should've listened to you! Damn! She never even-argh!" He started pacing the sidewalk and Xari unfurled her arms, unsure whether to let him rage, or try to reach out and soothe him. Shouting back was an option, and one that the still angry side of her whole-heartily agreed to. But she held back, unsure of where he was going.

He stopped two feet in front of her and looked at her, his face shifting so many emotions it was hard to keep track. Finally his eyes grew wide. Xari figured he saw something and turned around quickly, a curl of electric blue escaping the bun her aunt had so fervently fixed earlier. She saw nothing but an empty street, lit with lamp posts. She frowned and turned back to him and was surprised at how soft his face looked; how gentle his eyes were. She stood, transfixed, as he slowly reached out to her. He caught her wrist and gently ran his thumb over the pulse. His eyes were glued to their hands as if he found them fascinating.

"Blue, I've got to tell you something."

She wanted to wrench away, and she suddenly understood how an old acquaintance of hers had panic attacks from uninitiated contact. But she was Inexari Trelone! She was fearless, peerless, and able to joke her way in and out of anything. Her confidence kept her alive, and surrounded by friends; which was why when her voice came out a breathy stutter she wanted to kill something, slowly, with the concave end of a rusty spoon. "W-w-whats that R-red?"

He smiled but still didn't meet her eyes, content to watch himself stroke the smooth skin of her inner wrist with his thumb. "Kerilyn called you a slut."

Her confusion melted away and she tried to jerk her hand back but he held fast, still smiling and stroking her wrist. "No Cas, lemme go! I gotta beat a whore down! Lemme go!"

The corners of Castiel's mouth twitched in a laugh but he never raised his gaze to hers. "Let me finish." She stilled, the anger in her blood still boiling deliciously. "She said that all I had to do was kiss you to make you forgive me."

Xari's face went as red as Castiel's hair and the anger in her blood shifted to mortification. Where was that rusty spoon? She had to have one somewhere. Castiel was quiet, awaiting her reply. She tried beating back her emotions with a mental bat and when she was satisfied she was under control she grinned at him.

"What a stupid idea! Where'd she get a thought like that? Ridiculous right?" Kill, she was going to kill Kerilyn... then maybe Amber and the Plastics for good measure.

Castiel was still looking at her wrist, a thoughtful expression on his face. "It sounds like a good idea to me. One I'd like to try."

Wait, what?

Before she knew what was happening, Castiel had claimed her mouth with his, pulling her body flush with his. Post-shock, he took advantage of her parted lips, a question still on her tongue, to slid his own in and tease the end of hers, coaxing her into play. She melted with a small moan and her arms wrapped around his neck to keep her balance. He gave an approving nip to her lip, soothed the tiny hurt and pulled back. Xari opened her eyes, confused as to when she even closed them. He was grinning, that cocky Cheshire Cat grin.

"Forgive me?" he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers.

She was still going to have to kill Kerilyn, but maybe she could send her a gift basket or something first.

"Forgiven."


	9. Small Complication

**A/n: So I decided to continue. Sorry its so short. Love, love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cept Xari. And Callisto. But they like to debate that. Also little game, the person who can correctly guess the game reference in the italics gets a gift fic of their choosing.**

* * *

Saturday found four friends in the usual way. Inexari played video games, Castiel strummed his guitar, Lysander and Delilah eyed the two warily from where they sat at the edge of the bed...

Ok so maybe it wasn't that usual. Especially with Xari forgoing her bean bag chair to lean against Castiel's chest while Castiel absently picked at his guitar, alternating between idly picking chords and placing absent kisses on Xari's head. Delilah cleared her throat after awhile.

"So Xari, when did this happen?"

Xari didn't look up from her game or move from her spot. In fact the only notice she gave of having heard Delilah was a narrowing of her eyes. Castiel chuckled. "Yesterday... maybe the tenth of September really."

Xari hadn't moved her eyes but her posture became inquisitive. "The tenth of September Red? Interesting date to pick."

"It was when you first enrolled."

Xari made a face but her eyes twinkled. "Uck. You're a sentimental type. Why do I always get stuck with mushy guys?" Her voice pitched up to a whine. Castiel shoved her playfully. "Oi! You just messed up my head shot!"

"You called me mushy!"

"You are mushy! Mushy mushy mushy!"

"At least I can dance."

"What does that have to do with- OI! STOP SHOVING ME!"

Lysander and Delilah looked on at their bickering friends with a morbid sort of fascination. "This," Lysander murmured, "can't possibly go wrong." Delilah made no comment but cleared her throat loudly, again. The quarrelsome twosome looked up finally and the blonde girl took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I'm leaving."

The silence was deafening. Lysander gave her an almost forlorn look, Castiel was alternating between politely upset and confusion, Xari... Xari flung herself into Delilah's lap and started screaming. The boys jumped and stared in wide eyed shock, while Delilah just held her friend and smoothed her hair. Xari looked ready to start throwing things, the way she was thrashing around in Delilah's arms. Feet were heard pounding up the stair case and the bedroom door was flung open. A very nervous looking Callisto stared in at them before rushing in. Without a word she pried Xari out of Delilah's arms and took the screaming, thrashing girl out of the room.

Delilah stared at her hands. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Castiel had been staring at the door with a look of concern. "What was-?"

"You know Xari has abandonment issues?"

Both boys made a soft 'oh' and looked at the game still playing on the screen.

_"I will address this personally."_

Lysander reached for the controller vibrating on the bed, then seemed to think better of it. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"How are we gonna tell Blue?" Castiel asked, his hands gripping the neck of his Les Paul, eyes still fixated on the door.

_"I know you feel this."_

Delilah shook her head. "It's better not to say anything at all. She won't even notice. Besides," Delilah swallowed. "I got word from another friend, that one's coming to stay."_  
_

Castiel turned angry eyes on her. "So we just trade?! How's that fair?! To you or her?!"

Delilah just shrugged.

_"This hurts you."_

A blaring noise caught their attention and they looked at the television screen.

_**Game Over.**  
_


End file.
